


Trick

by heelnev



Series: Neville vs. the Holidays [2]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, Halloween, M/M, mustafa is so Tired of his nonsense, nev is such a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 08:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12553256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heelnev/pseuds/heelnev
Summary: Mustafa should have known better than to assume that Neville would be able to behave himself at Rich's Halloween party.





	Trick

**Author's Note:**

> The second Halloween fic!! Next up is Thanksgiving!!

Mustafa assumed that Neville would be on his best behavior that night. He had told him right as they pulled up in front of Rich’s house that he wasn’t to pull any kinds of shenanigans for the duration of the party. That wasn’t to say that he couldn’t have  _ fun _ , of course, but he needed to do it without scaring anyone too badly or causing a big scene. Surely Neville was capable of being good just for a few hours, right?

In hindsight, Mustafa should have known better than to make outrageous assumptions such as  _ that _ .

“Hey, I’m gonna go check on Neville,” he had told Cedric. The two of them were standing on the deck out in the backyard, talking about this and that, when Mustafa remembered that he hadn’t heard anything from Neville in a little while. He had been oddly quiet, which as Mustafa had learned in the last six months that they’d been dating was  _ never _ a good thing.

The first thing he noticed when he walked through the sliding glass doors into the kitchen was what was left of the sign that Gulak had brought with him that night. Drew was apparently very much against being scared, so he made up a sign that read ‘Show you care, do not scare!’ and had it propped up in the corner of whatever room he was in.  _ I’m not surprised it got destroyed.  _ Mustafa thought. He guessed that it was going to be ripped up by  _ someone _ , as Drew was essentially asking to be screwed with, and the fact that it was lying in two on the ground was proof that it had finally happened. 

But was Neville the one that did it? Mustafa crouched down and picked up one of the pieces, looking it over before placing it back down. Part of him wanted to have faith that Neville was innocent and that it was actually someone else such as Kendrick or Dar, but he  _ knew _ how Neville could be sometimes. He couldn’t rule him out completely.

Leaving the kitchen and exiting out into the hallway, Mustafa then found Tony -- otherwise known as the self-proclaimed ‘world’s sexiest doctor’ -- in the corner, looking unnerved by something. Mustafa knew that it was pointless to try and start a conversation with him as the subject almost always became Tony’s abs somehow (he was constantly opening up his doctor’s coat just to show them off whenever he could), but he had to admit that he was curious to hear about why he looked so upset.

“What’s gotten into you?” He asked, causing Tony to snap to attention. “It looks like something’s on your mind.”

“Things have just…” He ran both of his hands through his hair, messing it up. “...been wild since you went outside.”

“Wild how?”

“You haven’t heard? Kendrick died!”

“He-- I’m sorry, what?” Mustafa’s brow furrowed. Was he hearing that correctly? In the time he’d been sitting outside, did one of his co-workers actually manage to drop dead? He found that hard to believe. “Okay, start from the beginning. Tell me what happened.”

“I… I was talking to Drew. He went in the living room to go get something when he found Kendrick lying face down on the couch. Tozawa confirmed that he’s dead, and now people are freaking out trying to figure out who killed him.”

“How did he even die without anyone noticing?”

“Listen, I don’t know, okay? I just don’t know anymore. God, what if the killer ends up getting Drew? Christ, where did he even go anyway? He hasn’t been the same since his sign got ripped up…”

Mustafa watched as Tony panicked in front of him, trying to make sense of the whole situation. He didn’t buy this story one bit. Whatever had happened to Brian clearly wasn’t a murder -- in fact, chances are he wasn’t even dead to begin with. He would hope that if someone actually  _ did _ drop dead, then an ambulance would have been called. His co-workers know better than to just let someone die.

…Then again, they were currently all drunk and convinced that there was a killer among them, so he couldn’t say for sure that they were smart enough to make important phone calls like that.

It was then that Mustafa had a sudden thought. “Have you seen Neville?” He asked. There was only one person that he knew that would take advantage of the rest of the division while they were in a drunken stupor and convince them that one of them had been killed, and that person was conspicuously absent.

“I thought he said he was going to hide up in Rich’s room… God, do you think the killer might have gotten him too?” Tony put his hands on Mustafa’s shoulders. “What if he’s in the middle of being attacked now? Are you gonna let your man just fucking  _ die _ ?”

“He’ll be fine,” Mustafa replied calmly as he slipped out of Tony’s grip. “I’m gonna go look for him. You take care of yourself now.”

Before Tony could say anything further, Mustafa escaped down the hallway, passing through the living room as he made his way to the stairs. Sure enough, there was Kendrick, lying down on the couch. He was lying on his back now, and Mustafa was able to make out the words ‘I’m dead’ hastily scrawled across his forehead in black marker. In what he was  _ sure _ was unrelated, Tozawa was holding a marker. Mustafa let out a sigh through his nose.

Mustafa made his way up the stairs to the second floor, and he walked down the hallway and stopped in front of what appeared to be Rich’s room. The door was shut and locked tight, so he knocked. “Neville, you in there?”

No response. Mustafa rolled his eyes, knocking again. “Neville, come on. It’s me. Open the damn door.”

After once again receiving no reply, he was about to knock for the third time, but the door suddenly opened, and he was grabbed by his collar and pulled into the room. He heard the door lock again, and turning around revealed that it was Neville who’d pulled him in. “Nev, what are you doing?” He asked, crossing his arms.

“Protecting you. Don’t you realize there’s a killer out there? I can’t let him get my little gold power ranger now, can I?” Neville leaned back against the door, a smirk on his face as he took in the sight of Mustafa in his costume.

“You’re the one who started this whole murder mystery thing, aren’t you? And you ripped Drew’s sign, too.”

“What?  _ Me _ ? Causing trouble? Ali, how could you make such a rash assumption?” Neville put a hand over his heart, wearing a look of mock-offense. “I’m so hurt.”

“Can I ask  _ why _ you did it? And, more importantly, why you dragged _Tozawa_ into it?”

“Because the party was boring. Everyone else seemed to be having fun, but I was bored out of my mind. I needed to do something to liven things up.” His brow furrowed. "And I didn't ask Tozawa to do anything. Whatever he did, he did on his own."

"So he just randomly decided to write 'I'm dead' across Kendrick's forehead?"

"Is that what he did? Huh. I guess I have an accomplice now."

“Why not just come hang out with me and Cedric outside? Why cause all this trouble?”

“This is way more fun. I mean, have you seen the way Nese is acting? He looks like he’s just seen a damn ghost. Come on, you have to admit that seeing him rattled is far more fun than whatever random shit you two were talking about. And besides, you know I don’t have anything in common with Alexander. I have nothing to contribute to your conversation.”

“What am I going to do with you…” Mustafa rubbed at one of his eyes. “You’d better go tell everyone that it was all a joke.”

“I  _ could _ … But I don’t think they’re in any state to listen to me. I’ll let them figure it out in the morning. In the meantime, though…” Neville took a few steps forward, wrapping his arms around Mustafa’s neck. “I’ve thought of something we could do.”

“What?”

“Something way more fun than hanging out with  _ those _ guys, that’s for damn sure.” Neville leaned in and began placing kisses along his neck.

“N-Nev, wait.” Mustafa pulled back. “You do realize where we are, right? And you realize that I actually like Rich and value him as a friend? How do you think he would react if he walked in and found us doing it on his bed?”

Neville shrugged, looking back at the door for a moment. “I locked us in. So long as we keep quiet no one will notice.”

“And you  _ also _ realize that by targeting where I’m most sensitive that’s going to be difficult for me to keep it down, don’t you?”

“Here I was thinking that you liked a good challenge. I know  _ I _ certainly do…” Neville licked his lips. “Now, what do you say, love? I personally think we can get away with it if we’re fast enough. It’s up to you.”

Mustafa chewed on his lip. He knew damn well that no one would come looking for them because of the mess going on downstairs, but there was still a risk involved.

...Though he took risks all the time in the ring, didn’t he? What was one more?

“...We’d better make this quick,” he finally said.

Neville smirked again. “That’s my boy.”


End file.
